Du rhum, des hommes,
by Hachi-san
Summary: Christmas fic. Petit délire tout mini improvisé. Quand Sanji et Zoro perdent pour changer, des quantités de sang astronomiques en buvant du rhum.


Un petit cadeau de Noël pour ma Hina-nee-chan, Eileen, Yuuko et tous les lecteurs de trêve ! Joyeux Noël à tous X3 !

C'était parti sur un ton sérieux, mais ... ça a tourné en délire pur et simple :3 Alors je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise quand même ...

Alors bonne lecture ... et bonnes fêtes !

* * *

Il était une fois, sur la vaste, terrible et périlleuse Grand Line, un cuisinier occupé à fracasser les os d'un pauvre marine en train de regretter amèrement le jour de sa naissance. Un cuisinier ne fracasse rien, me direz vous, si ce n'est les œufs qui lui servent à préparer ses omelettes ! Mais c'est que ce cuisinier là n'était pas qu'un simple marmiton bedonnant en culottes courtes.

La réalité était bien loin de tout cela, au contraire.

Ce cuisinier là était un grand et beau blond fin comme un chevreuil, habillé chez les plus grands couturiers de la Grand Line®, répondant au doux nom de Sanji. Après avoir offert au dernier de ses adversaires un soin gratuit en chirurgie esthétique réparatrice, le dit Sanji épousseta ses vêtements, fronçant les sourcils à la vue des larges tâches de sang qui les maculaient. Une chemise toute neuve, en pure soie de limasticot. Si c'était pas malheureux !

Il commença à s'avancer, et eut la surprise de constater – lorsqu'il s'étala lamentablement au sol, à plat comme une limande – qu'il avait dû, au cours de son combat, se blesser à la jambe. Il alla s'asseoir le long d'un mur en clopinant, maugréant contre ces fichus marines qui l'avaient interrompu en pleine préparation du repas des fêtes de Noël, et avaient par la même occasion foutu en l'air leur réveillon de ce soir.

C'est alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette, raccourcissant une fois de plus son espérance de vie déjà menacée par une absorption excessive de rhum, des os cassés et des pertes de sang à répétition, ainsi qu'une exposition trop fréquente au liquide vaisselle (car même si beaucoup l'ignorent, certains liquides vaisselle –dont celui utilisé par ce dernier- contiennent la présence du conservateur 2-Bromo-2-Nitropropane-1.3-Diol aussi appelé "Bronopol" : un produit douteux car lorsqu'il est en contact prolongé avec l'eau, il est soupçonné de libérer du formaldéhyde - qui est reconnu dangereux parce que cancérigène) …

Enfin, je m'égare.

C'est alors, disais-je, qu'apparut le grand Zoro – sans sa cape et son grand chapeau – qui vint non pas le sauver en signant son nom de la pointe de l'épée, mais plutôt s'écrouler proprement à ses côtés, laissant une grande traînée de sang sur le mur à ses côtés. Car ce dernier, au cours de son combat, avait semblé trouver qu'il serait ingénieux de former une rivière de sang pour offrir une magnifique diversion dans une lutte aussi serrée, et souffrait maintenant d'une anémie chronique (laquelle, d'ailleurs, finirait probablement par avoir sa peau avant le liquide vaisselle de son compagnon).

Alors que Sanji s'apprêtait à lui demander – avec tout le respect et la sollicitude qui s'imposent en ce genre de situation, il s'entend – d'aller crever loin de son oxygène, le dit Zoro sortit une bouteille de Sake.

"Et si on trinquait un coup, histoire que ce réveillon ne finisse pas complètement gâché ?"

Sanji décida qu'il demanderait plus tard à l'escrimeur d'où il avait bien pu sortir une telle bouteille, lui dont la tenue ne comprenait aucune poche - seulement cette horrible ceinture du plus mauvais goût qui donnait en permanence l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du bain - et s'il emmenait toujours une pleine cargaison d'alcool chaque fois qu'il devait se livrer à un combat à mort avec un régiment entier de marine. Non, à la place, il choisit la réplique si peu originale qui va suivre :

"OK."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'adonnèrent ensemble à l'activité la plus clichée que la piraterie ait jamais connue (demandez donc à Jack Sparrow ce qu'il en pense), plongés dans un grand élan d'amitié virile. Ils passèrent la nuit à boire, tout en perdant assez de sang pour satisfaire un régiment entier de fangirls en furie. C'est fou ce qu'une simple et innocente bouteille peut contenir comme quantité d'alcool, quand elle se plie aux prouesses du scénario, hn ?

Et le reste de l'équipage, pendant ce temps, me direz-vous ?

Hé bien, ils durent se contenter d'une dinde crue farcie aux marrons froids pour tout dîner de réveillon, agrémentée en dessert d'une délicieuse pâte à biscuit liquide délicatement parfumée à la vanille. Enfin … presque tout l'équipage, dirons-nous, puisqu'il nous faut compter sans Franky et Nami, qui s'étaient mystérieusement noyés dans la baie peu après le déjeuner.

**FIN** (Fin Inutilement Naze)

* * *

Une petite review ? Pour entretenir la flamme de Nowel _#yeux de chat potté#_


End file.
